


Твари подземелья

by Gevion, Lundo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Bittersweet Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exhibitionism, Freak Show, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Other, Public Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundo/pseuds/Lundo
Summary: «Меня зовут Леви, — он заговорил, нервно поглядывая на острую кромку зубов, видневшихся в приоткрытом рту титана. — Не знаю, поймешь ли ты, но давай так: я отойду, а ты не станешь меня есть. Могу принести в знак благодарности стейк. Или привести конферансье, который вечно на тебя орет. Сожрешь его. Как тебе такой план?»





	Твари подземелья

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан специально для команды WTF ERURI 2018.
> 
> Доп. предупреждения: АУ, альтернативная физиология титанов, открытый финал, малоприятные описания.  
> Примечание: вдохновлено фильмом «Форма воды».

За годы, проведенные в цирке, одни твари одичали, другие выжили из ума, а третьи, кажется, родились безумными.

— Поговори с нами, маленький мальчик, — шептали они, почти ослепнув под землей. — Открой наши двери и проси что хочешь взамен.

— Подойди, мы знаем, как сделать тебе хорошо, — вздыхали в темноте голоса.

Леви старался не обращать на них внимания. Когда-то кто-то — быть может, мама в детстве? — говорил, что чудовища нуждаются в человеческой плоти и страхе. Леви не знал, правда ли это. Никогда никого не спрашивал и не верил, но старался держаться подальше от темных клеток. Сквозь толстые прутья тянулись мучнисто-бледные руки и заросшие шерстью лапы, клешни и щупальца, покрытые присосками, похожими на безмолвно раскрытые рты.

Леви толком не рассматривал тварей, только одного. Тот жил в воде, в большом баке с толстыми стеклянными стенками, покрытыми мелкими царапинами, в которые въелась грязь. В том же баке тварь выкатывали на арену. В первую неделю Леви пробовал оттереть стенки и даже преуспел, но потом его застукал Кобус — карлик со стеклянным левым глазом, конферансье. На следующий день Леви запретили прикасаться к баку.

— Ты — младший уборщик, — мягко картавя, выговаривал Шульц, отвечавший за сохранность тварей, и посматривал на арену. Там в своем аквариуме плавал человек-рыба. Длинный — выйди он из бака, оказался бы выше всех головы на три, — с полупрозрачной кожей, под которой бежали синие вены, с темным плавником вдоль позвоночника. Леви не знал, может ли тот говорить. Но глаза смотрели понимающе и грустно. Иногда беззвучно шевелились губы, растянутые до маленьких ушей.

— Ты — младший уборщик, — чуть громче повторил Шульц. — Ты знаешь свои обязанности?

Леви кивнул.

— Я напомню, — терпеливо улыбнулся Шульц. — Ты должен выгребать говно из клеток, пока твари заперты в ночных загонах. Менять подстилки, чтобы как можно меньше воняло дерьмом и ссаньем. Таскать воду и следить, чтобы она была чистой. Ты не дрессировщик, не врач. Ты уборщик. Поэтому не лезь своими грязными лапами, куда не просят. Будь добр.

Леви не смотрел на него. Привыкнув к насмешкам по поводу роста еще в детстве, Леви научился ценить его преимущества. Если ты ниже всех, то пролезешь там, где другой застрянет. Если ты легче всех, то тебя выдержит ветхая крыша старого дома. Если ты полумерок, можешь не смотреть в глаза напыщенным кретинам. Леви не слушал Шульца, рассматривал его руки — небольшие, мягкие, с длинными пальцами. Представлял, каково будет отрубить их и скормить еще теплыми, со свежей горячей кровью, любой из тварей. Например, той, с кабаньей головой и мелкими злыми глазками. Однажды у Леви будет такая возможность. Надо только выждать. Пока — стерпеть и выждать.

— Пошел вон, — беззлобно, с каким-то сожалением посоветовал Шульц. И прошипел, стоило Леви отвернуться: — Тупица.

Когда тебя считают идиотом, это тоже хорошо, подумал Леви. Идиоты безобидны. От них никто не ждет плохого.

* * *

Быстрее всего было убирать загон Последнего титана, как его называли на афишах. Эта тварь делала выручку — народ валом валил, и не по разу. Стоило вывести его на арену, и зрители заметно оживлялись. Тварь не реагировала на крики и свист, летевшие в нее камни — на входе обыскивали, но раз в пару месяцев какой-нибудь ублюдок протаскивал внутрь что-то запрещенное. Безразличие великана раздражало, и публика с удовольствием соревновалась в том, кто сумеет вызвать хоть какую-то реакцию. Пока никому не удавалось.

В темноте закулисья титан молча сидел или лежал, глядя перед собой, не пытаясь ни заговорить, ни дотянуться до Леви. Леви был ему за это почти признателен. В конце концов, каждому из них жилось несладко. Кто знает, что хуже: когда в тебя тычут пальцами, как в уродливую гигантскую обезьяну, или когда весь ты — и волосы, и кожа, и одежда — провонял дерьмом. Каждый из них чего-то ждал. Леви — когда он наконец сможет свалит из этого цирка. Чего ждала тварь, Леви не знал. Может быть, того дня, когда наконец сдохнет. У нее были усталые глаза с длинными светлыми ресницами и морщины на лбу.

Я совсем из ума выжил, думал Леви, убираясь у загона со сросшимися женщинами. На двоих у них были две руки, четыре ноги и пышный хвост из сине-зеленых перьев. В борделе в верхнем городе, до того, как его забрал дядя, он чего только ни видел, но таких не держали даже там. Они чаще прочих звали его к себе, манили и тихо вздыхали, напоказ лаская друг друга, скользили ладонями по впалым животам, спускаясь ниже, и заливались смехом, когда Леви отворачивался. Может быть, за время, что Леви работал в этом цирке, он действительно стал конченым кретином? Кто еще станет сочувствовать безмозглой твари, титану? Интересно, скольких людей он убил? Помнит ли, каково это — жрать человека, который еще шевелится, извивается, кричит в твоих руках?

Никаким трюкам титана не обучали. Пусть до древних он не дотягивал, но такого не заставишь слушаться и не выпорешь обычным хлыстом. Будь он поживее, с ним можно было бы устраивать бои, но он даже этого толком не мог. Пару раз к нему все же подводили собак — свару тощих полудохлых дворняг, озверевших от побоев. Перед тем их несколько дней держали голодом, чтобы были злее. Они бросались на каждого, готовы были перегрызть горло друг другу, но титана не трогали — от одного его запаха начинали скулить, забивались в угол, поджав куцые хвосты, — а он не трогал их. Смотрел мимо мутноватыми глазами, не поворачивая головы на истошный визг, словно оглох. 

Чем и когда кормили титана, Леви не видел, но на такую тварь наверняка уходило много мяса. Откуда только доставали? Ловили нищих в притонах? А может, скармливали ему падаль вместе с гнилыми очистками и вонючей рыбьей чешуей? Неудивительно, что тот был хилым: огромные кости обтянуты желтоватой сухой кожей, нос заострился, а щеки впали — совсем немного плоти на такой гигантский череп. Прежние титаны были по двадцать метров, а в этом хорошо если метров шесть. Мелкий, ни капли не похожий на тех монстров, чьи соломенные чучела в верхнем городе в День Избавления вспыхивали огромными пожарами до закопченных небес.

Титан был бесполой куклой — ни щели, ни члена — с лицом взрослого мужчины. Леви привык выгребать за другими дерьмо, но за титаном убирать было нечего. Странное существо, невесть откуда пришедшее и оставшееся на чужой земле. Кроме тех, кто ходил поглазеть на него просто по привычке, и богатеньких слюнтяев, спускавшихся в Нижний город, чтобы порастрясти папочкины монеты, были и другие, самые гадкие, с маслянистым блеском в глазах. Эти могли часами смотреть, как титан лежит на полу, время от времени поворачиваясь с бока на бок, и разве что не капали слюной. Касаться бедер или рук титана, проснувшись между прутьями решетки, они трусили, но от вида его нагой плоти чуть не тряслись. 

Одного такого Леви, не стерпев, вытолкал вон со спущенными штанами, хотя знал: раз ошивается рядом с клеткой в неположенное время, значит, дал Шульцу на лапу, чтобы тот молчал. Вытолкал, брезгливо встряхнулся, а потом пару раз вымыл руки. Дерьмо и то было менее омерзительным, чем он.

* * *

На представления пускали лишь за плату, но и так зрителей набивалось столько, что уборка за ними занимала несколько часов: бутылки, жирная обертка, ореховая скорлупа. После драк приходилось оттирать деревянные скамейки и засыпать свежим песком красные лужи на полу.

Титана выводили в самом конце. Может, прежде тот и вызывал дикий страх, но теперь его приветствовали смехом. Леви кривился, заслышав хохот, и с удовольствием представлял: вот титан еще на поводке, такой же безразличный, как и всегда, а вот в его мутном взгляде проступает какая-то мысль. Они не заметят, пока не станет поздно. Они никогда не замечают. Им очень нравится наблюдать за его мучениями, пока Кобус не ударит в гонг, а в остальное время они заняты только собой. Но стоит лишь дернуться посильнее, подцепить ремень на шее, щелкнуть челюстью — тогда они поймут. Они любят смотреть на чужую боль, но вряд ли захотят ее испытать. Изнеженные твари. Слишком тонкие шкуры, слишком хрупкие кости — совсем нетрудно сломать.

— Последний в мире титан!

И снова загремело и загромыхало. Безмолвное чудовище вытащили на арену перед кипящим морем людей. Леви закрыл глаза, но все слушал, слушал — то ли надеясь на что-то, то ли чего-то страшась.

* * *

Иногда их забирали после вечерней кормежки, а возвращали уже днем. Тех, что могли передвигаться, поддерживали и доводили до клеток, потом звали подслеповатого небрезгливого врача. Наутро после ночных визитов они вели себя тише. Сросшиеся женщины тихо клекотали и не подпускали к себе никого, из движений вдруг исчезала призывная мягкость. На подстилке Леви находил длинные хвостовые перья и сгустки темной крови. Догадаться было нетрудно: точно так же состоятельные клиенты когда-то уводили из борделя его мать.

Ответ Шульца всегда был один: «Заживет как-нибудь». На этих тварях все и правда заживало быстрее, чем на людях: рубцевались глубокие раны, сглаживались толстые шрамы, зарастали гнойные язвы и сочившиеся сукровицей обожженные места. Некоторые существа отгрызали себе искалеченные конечности, и на их месте появлялись новые.

Прежде за ними присматривал франтоватый цирюльник, считавший, что для оздоровления и тварям, и людям следует как можно чаще пускать кровь. Пучеглазого, который целыми днями болтался в соленой воде, эти кровопускания едва не прикончили. Тогда цирюльнику на замену пришел доктор. Порой он смотрел на Леви с прищуром, точно пытался вспомнить, где уже видел его лицо, но Леви делал безразличную мину, отворачивался и продолжал оттирать пол. Вспоминать былое ни к чему.

* * *

Спать Леви уходил в грошовую съемную каморку неподалеку от цирка. Остальные жильцы часто менялись. Кто-то просаживал последние деньги в карты, кто-то спускал все на выпивку. Кто-нибудь попросту подыхал. Леви исправно приносил владельцу плату раз в месяц, ни на что не жаловался и ни о чем не просил. Свою крохотную комнатку он отмыл дочиста и бросил на пол вместо трухлявого продавленного матраса новый, а большего ему и не требовалось. Верхняя одежда и обувь, расческа, пара смен белья, таз для умывания и стирки, мыло, небольшой складной нож и фляжка питьевой воды. Вещей набиралось на одну сумку. Ровно столько, сколько у него было, когда он спустился вниз.

Такие же, как он — рожденные в Митре, — ему встречались нечасто. Но если встречались, то начинали стенать о том, как прекрасно им жилось наверху. Послушать их, так вместо рек там текло настоящее молоко. Ничего подобного о мире наверху Леви не помнил и почти не скучал. Разве что по темному небу над крышами да по свежему ветру, бившему в лицо, но небо и ветер он мог представить, зажмурившись, — такие же, как там, а то и лучше. Воображаемое всегда лучше того, что видишь, очнувшись поутру. 

В его снах было безопасно: ветер не пронизывал до костей, а по крышам не приходилось ни от кого убегать. Там был целый город — весь его. Ни королевской полиции, ни сторожевых псов, которые столько раз почти успевали схватив его за щиколотку. Ни вымазанных помадой девочек из дорогого борделя, ни разряженных сутенеров, ни их клиентов, надушенных так, что тянет зажать нос. Ни судей, ни дяди, ни матери. Никого. 

В первый раз его отпустили на поруки. Сердобольный растяпа, у которого он украл кошелек, сказал: «Семилетний мальчишка слишком мал, чтобы отправлять его в эту бездну, господин судья». Леви легко отделался, но запомнил урок — не попадался на глаза полицейским следующие тринадцать лет. Во второй раз повезло меньше. За смурного и грубого коротышку, стянувшего пару лишних побрякушек прямиком из спальни герцогини, никто не вступился, и Леви сбросили вниз, как балласт. 

— Десять лет за ожерелье и еще десять — за кольцо, что были так дороги госпоже.

Судья крякнул, стукнул молотком, и его судьба была решена. Десять и десять — целая жизнь среди преступников и уродцев всех мастей в чахоточной сырости подземелья, где темно даже днем. Если ему посчастливится протянуть так долго, обратно его вряд ли пустят. За двадцать лет в Нижнем городе невозможно исправиться, можно лишь испачкаться сильней. 

Другие ползали перед судьей на коленях, умоляя послать их хоть в угольные шахты, лишь бы не сюда. А Леви здесь было самое место: внебрачному сыну шлюхи, племяннику грабителя, заставившего ребенка выучиться этому ремеслу. Внизу каждый был лишь собой, без притворства — еще одним ублюдком, выживающим вопреки всему.

* * *

Вместо драгоценных камней в тиарах сросшихся женщин и на воротнике Кобуса были дешевые подделки, сияющие лишь в лучах особых ламп, а лица уродцев покрывали таким толстым слоем краски, что они были больше похожи на маски, чем на живую плоть. Почти все здесь было фальшивым — все, кроме жажды урвать хоть медную монетку, прежде чем ее отберут, и вражды.

— Отдай, — высоким голоском, не подходившим массивному телу, верещал обросший шерстью крепко сбитый тупица, удерживая остроухого гнома. Тот крепко сжимал кулак с медной монетой. Второй рукой он пытался попасть тупице по носу. 

Будь тот поумнее, давно догадался бы выкрутить гному локти, но ума в его башке никогда не водилось. Леви хмыкнул и вернулся к ведру с водой. 

Через несколько мгновений, не стерпев шума, явился Шульц.

— Ты! Уборщик! — он кивнул Леви, указывая на тупицу с гномом, и прищелкнул языком: — Разберись.

— Не моя забота, — пожал плечами Леви.

— Разберешься — получишь выходной.

— Он мне ни к чему.

— Тогда считай своей наградой то, что тебе вручили швабру, а не отправили в одну из клеток.

Леви опрокинул на них ведро с мутной водой, пахнувшей гнилой соломой и мылом. Первые вопли были такие, что титан заворочался в своей клетке. Вывернувшись из лап тупицы, гном успел прикусить Леви руку. Наконец тупица затих, прижимая к мокрому лицу грязное, но сухое полотенце, а гном сел прямо в лужу. Леви схватил его за ухо, заставил встать.

— Предлагаю честную сделку. Вернешь ему монету — не отрежу тебе нос во сне.

Гном бросил монету на пол, глянул на Леви с ненавистью и заковылял прочь. Тупица радостно схватил ее, но скоро потерял к ней интерес. Теперь его занимала швабра. Леви окинул его оценивающим взглядом, перехватил древко поудобнее.

— Хочешь швабру?

Тупица восторженно закивал.

— Она твоя на весь вечер. Но не бесплатно.

В конце концов монета отправилась в его карман. Леви спрятал ее поглубже и уселся на деревянный ящик неподалеку от клетки титана, брезгливо поморщившись, начал осматривать укус. Он тряхнул кистью, и на пол полетели капли крови. Леви попробовал оторвать край нижней сорочки, но ему все не удавалось как следует оттянуть ткань одной рукой. Он вспомнил: в одном из ящиков неподалеку от клетки титана доктор держал запас порванного на ленты белья. Тратить деньги на настоящие бинты для тварей Шульц запрещал. 

Леви выбрал лоскут почище. Придется искать убивающую заразу настойку, но пока и так сойдет. Он почти закончил с узлом, когда что-то мягко коснулось его спины — легкий, но сильный тычок. Леви обернулся и онемел.

В паре сантиметров от него замерла ладонь — минимум в два раза больше его головы, но будто усохшая. Костлявые пальцы титана подрагивали. Потом рука опустилась на пол, потерла пальцем место, куда попала кровь, и с трудом протиснулась между прутьями клетки обратно. Нужно было поскорее убираться отсюда, но Леви не слушались ноги. Он мог только смотреть: вот титан, извернувшись, встает на колени, подносит пальцы к носу, ноздри чуть расширяются — он втягивает воздух и чует человеческую кровь. 

Если его давно не кормили, то я пропал, — подумалось Леви. Он сглотнул и постарался медленно, не отрывая до конца ступни от пола, переместиться хоть на полметра назад. А титан вдруг посмотрел прямо на него.

* * *

— Нечего лезть ко мне с этой суеверной чушью, — был привычный ответ дяди, когда семилетний Леви спрашивал его о Войне. — Лучше бы поучился вытаскивать кошельки у богатеев, чем читал эту дрянь.

Леви кивал, боясь новой оплеухи, и следующий час послушно тренировался на манекене, одетом в потасканный фрак, но и читать не переставал — страшные истории на дешевой желтой бумаге, купить которые можно было за медяки. Леви копил, откладывая по одной монетке в месяц. Больше дядя не позволял. 

На плохо пропечатавшихся и местами порванных страницах чего только не было: про времена, когда жадные до человеческой крови великаны шли по земле, один за другим разрушая огромные города, и про тех, кто отдал жизнь ради победы над ними. Их было ровно девять. Девять смельчаков, что выпили магическую микстуру и сами превратились в титанов, потому что одолеть этих тварей могли лишь чудовища наподобие их самих. Каждый погиб с честью, выполняя свой долг. И когда испарилась на солнце кровь последнего титана, наступила эпоха великого Избавления. Для человечества начались счастливые времена.

— В Нижнем городе еще остались титаны, — важно заявил однажды во время игры в мяч другой мальчишка-карманник. — Я слышал, их водят на цепях.

— Какими же должны быть цепи, чтобы их удержать? Да на одну такую понадобится столько железа, что придется расплавить все пушки столицы, — возразил Леви.

— А может, там остались самые мелкие? — уже не столь уверенно произнес тот, попинывая наполовину сдувшийся мяч грязной ногой.

— Тебе-то откуда знать? К тому же, ты видел статуи — самый мелкий из них доставал до неба. Не мели чепухи.

И вот они оказались нос к носу в Нижнем городе: повзрослевший Леви, который давно перестал верить в страшные истории, и жалкий истощенный титан. И все же его следовало бояться. Леви по собственному примеру знал: избитая до полусмерти собака кусается сильнее других.

— Меня зовут Леви, — он заговорил, нервно поглядывая на острую кромку зубов, видневшихся в приоткрытом рту титана. — Не знаю, поймешь ли ты, но давай так: я отойду, а ты не станешь меня есть. Могу принести в знак благодарности стейк. Или привести карлика, который вечно на тебя орет. Сожрешь его. Как тебе такой план?

Леви примирительно поднял обе ладони и тут же проклял все на свете: на выставленной вперед замотанной руке сквозь ткань проступила свежая кровь. Титан склонился вперед. Лицо обожгло ненормально горячим дыханием, в ноздри вновь ударил его запах — что-то кисловатое, но не похожее на вонь звериной шкуры или человеческих нечистот.

Леви зажмурился, жалея, что за всю жизнь не выучил ни одной молитвы, и приготовился умереть. Хотел бы он сказать пару-тройку ритуальных слов для милосердных божеств и проснуться в справедливом мире. Он уже почти смирился, почти представил дикую, непереносимую боль, когда к его ногам что-то свалилось. Леви осторожно открыл глаза, опустил взгляд. 

Поверх ботинок лежало чистое полотенце — одно из тех, что сохли подвешенными на веревке, слишком высоко, чтобы Леви смог достать, не залезая на стремянку. Леви поднял его и бездумно стал разматывать пропитавшийся кровью лоскут. Титан следил за ним и, дождавшись, что Леви прижал к ране свежее полотенце, с удовлетворенным выдохом тихо отступил в полутьму.

* * *

Никаких людей он, судя по всему, не жрал. А может, делал исключение для Леви — тот всегда был костлявым, одна мука такого жевать.

— Неужели даже от сочного младенца откажешься, если вдруг подвернется возможность? — спросил он, прислонив швабру к ящику и взобравшись на него верхом. 

Титан не ответил, но в его глазах мелькнуло что-то вроде обиды. Померещилось, что ли, подумал Леви, но задавать вопрос во второй раз не стал. Достаточно того, что вместо уборки он четыре ночи подряд отдает тряпки и ведра тупице, а сам садится перед клеткой титана и чего-то ждет. 

Титан все молчал, но против компании будто бы не возражал — больше двигался, даже садился на корточки напротив Леви. Он стал меньше спать. А во время последнего представления до смерти напугал Кобуса и довел публику до экстаза тем, что в ответ на их крики оскалился, прикрывая слезящиеся от света глаза.

Леви только успевал переодеться, а титан уже сидел перед решеткой, сложив ладони на коленях в удивительно смиренном жесте, какого Леви прежде не замечал.

Шли дни. Леви, внимательно следивший во время своих смен за всем, что происходило с титаном, так и не видел, чтобы тому носили мясо — или хоть что-то, похожее на пищу, раз на то пошло.

— Чем тебя кормят?

Титан лишь поднимал глаза куда-то к потолку.

Спустя неделю Шульц перестал присматриваться к ним, и Леви осмелел — решил понаблюдать за всем лично, даже если для этого ему пришлось бы провести сутки без сна.

* * *

Стекло холодило спину, но Леви не сдвинулся с места, только поплотнее запахнул на себе куцый штопаный пиджак.

Он спрятался за аквариумом с живой рыбой, которой кормили лупоглазую водяную тварь. От долгого сидения затекли ноги, и челюсть сводило от зевоты, но Леви запрещал себе засыпать. Когда становилось совсем невмоготу, он с силой щипал запястье. Ночь в Митре наверняка закончилась. Подходила к концу, чтобы смениться густыми дневными сумерками, и кромешная тьма в Нижнем городе. Вскоре должны были проснуться и запеть свою песню сросшиеся женщины. 

Не дождавшись его появления, титан уснул и лежал на боку, по-детски подложив ладони под щеку. Леви почувствовал укол совести, не стоило с ним так поступать: приучать к себе, а потом исчезать. Титан все равно не выдал бы Леви, но рисковать он не хотел. 

Наконец послышались торопливые шаги. В этот час Леви никогда не было в цирке — в тихие дни он управлялся с уборкой к полуночи, а после представлений задерживался, но уходил в свою каморку не позже двух-трех. Первым явился Шульц. Он деловито потер ладони, прогремел связкой ключей. Вместе с ним зашли двое громил — те, что обычно стояли на входе. С собой они несли длинные копья с зубастыми наконечниками и длинное древко с крючком на конце — этим крючком обычно подцепляли кольцо на ошейнике титана. Леви поежился, представив, каково это — удушье от кожаной петли, за которую тебя волокут к ликующей толпе.

— Давайте-ка побыстрее, скоро рассвет, — прикрикнул на громил Шульц. Те подцепили титана на крючок, резко дернули, чтобы тот проснулся, и, легко подгоняя его копьями, начали выводить из клетки. 

Леви пригнулся еще ниже, но за сонными рыбами его не было видно. Громилы потянули титана к позеленевший от времени двери на задворках цирка, и Леви на цыпочках прокрался за ними. 

Дверь вела куда-то в подземный лабиринт, о котором он знал и прежде, но Леви ни разу не слышал, чтобы туда заходили по собственной воле. В сплетении широких ходов, появившихся под землей за много лет до Войны, было легче легкого заплутать и остаться навсегда. Сюда боялись соваться даже самые рисковые. Привыкшему к темным дымоходам Леви стало не по себе.

Впереди него маячил огонек, почти полностью скрытый темными фигурами титана и его провожатых. Леви поглубже вдохнул сырой воздух и двинулся по их следам. На каждом повороте он оставлял на стене перекрестные царапины ножом. Титан шел спокойно, а в самом конце и вовсе ускорил шаг. Леви успел удивиться, прежде чем перед ними забрезжил свет. Настоящий нежный свет раннего утра, тот, которого Леви не видел наяву уже несколько лет.

На титана этот свет тоже как-то подействовал. Тот выбрался из туннеля и опустился на колени, потом распластался на голой земле. Громилы из цирка лениво закурили, не выпуская копья из рук. Шульц присел на валун. Леви аккуратно подобрался к ним поближе, стал осматриваться по сторонам. 

Ничего там не было, только солнечный свет, озарявший темные камни — то ли глубокое ущелье, то ли выбитый в скалах карьер. Пока Леви пытался угадать, куда именно выходит этот путь — по всему получалось, что куда-то не слишком далеко от Митры, — громилы начали поглядывал на небо. Вскоре они потянули титана за кольцо. Тот сперва не откликался, потом начал недовольно дергать плечом. 

— Идем же, ублюдок.

Один из двоих, рыжий детина, с силой ударил кончиком древка по камню.

— Придется пойти с нами, малыш.

Титан неохотно перевалился на бок, потом встал на колени и наконец поднялся в полный рост. Сейчас он казался мощнее, чем вчера, словно от солнечного света вмиг окрепли его мышцы и кости. 

Леви поспешил вернуться в темноту лабиринта, пока его не обнаружили, но даже оттуда расслышал: титан вдруг что-то промычал. Недостаточно понятно, чтобы разобрать в этом звуке слова, но с таким болезненным стоном, что у Леви бешено заколотилось сердце.

* * *

— Не хочу ломать тебе пальцы, в конце концов, тебе ими работать, но ты же сам все понимаешь. Если не расскажешь, мне придется.

Доктор затрясся еще сильнее, весь мокрый от ледяного пота. Леви чуть ослабил хватку — не хватало еще, чтобы придурок обмочился. Доктор сидел, привязанный к стулу в собственной спальне, а Леви стоял рядом с ним. Даже нож не пришлось доставать.

— Сейчас я вытащу тряпку, и ты заговоришь. Кивни, если все понял и согласен.

Доктор кивнул, на его цыплячьей шее жалко дернулся кадык.

— Ну так что?

— Н-н-не знаю, почему, но этот не ест мясо, — голос дрожал, доктор шумно, с хлюпаньем втягивал воздух через разбитый нос. — Ему нужен лишь солнечный свет.

— И все? Больше ничего не знаешь?

Доктор замотал головой.

— Отвечай словами. Ты не знаешь, но знает ли кто-то другой? — Леви ухмыльнулся, добавил: — К кому еще мне стоит наведаться вечерком?

— В цирке не знают. Ни Шульц, ни Кобус. Т-титана доставили вниз уже таким.

— И откуда же он взялся?

Доктор задрал глаза к потолку:

— Оттуда. 

— И больше никаких идей?

— Н-нет. Не знаю, не знаю…

Леви влепил ему крепкую оплеуху.

— Что ты скажешь, если спросят, что произошло с твоим носом?

— Ч-что ограбили. Отняли кошелек в переулке.

— И кого ты видел в том переулке?

— Никого.

Он неторопливо развязал узлы. Доктор тут же вскочил и отлетел к стене, подальше от Леви. Подобострастно забормотал: «Спасибо, спасибо». Леви махнул рукой.

— Если что-то узнаешь…

— Я скажу, господин, непременно скажу, — тут он замялся, по лицу Леви забегал близорукий взгляд.

— Ну что еще?

— Вы п-похожи на него, господин.

— На него?

— На вашего дядю. Не лицом, а…

— Чем же?

— У вас тяжелая рука. Я бы ни за что не стал вам лгать.

— Ладно. Это все?

Доктор помолчал, чуть успокоился и заговорил четче:

— Не мне гадать о таком, но подумайте сами, господин: где в течение многих лет держали титана? Заставить исчезнуть огромную тварь, а потом незаметно провести ее в Нижний город и выбросить подыхать здесь может лишь тот, у кого много денег. Очень много.

— Насколько?

— Примерно как у короля.

— И зачем королю титан?

— Может, сам титан ему и не был нужен. Но он слишком непохож на своих сородичей. Не ест людей, нуждается только в свете. Да и живет дольше всех.

— К чему ты клонишь?

— Я бы не осмелился распускать слухи, — теперь доктор отвечал почти с удовольствием, у него наконец-то перестали трястись колени. — А все-таки не может ли такого быть, что этот титан — один из Девятерых?

* * *

Титан еще спал. Леви пристально смотрел на него. Прямой нос, крупный подбородок, зубы очень острые, но бывает и такое. Светлые волосы, темные широкие брови, высокий лоб. Пропорции тела отличаются от обычных, но не слишком. Только челюсти мощнее, чем у любого мужчины. После выхода на поверхность бесполый гигант казался Леви все более похожим на человека. Если на мгновение представить, что он один из Девятерых…

Леви не нравилось, куда заводили его мысли, но выбросить слова доктора из головы он уже не мог. Разве стал бы такой деловой человек, как Шульц, рисковать собственной головой, связываясь с огромным людоедом? Нет, не стал бы. Шульц точно знал, что мясо и человеческая кровь этого титана не слишком-то привлекают, и ему это было на руку. 

Наивные растяпы в зрительном зале думали, что им грозит опасность быть сожранными заживо, страх горячил их кровь. Они приходили раз, другой, потом еще и еще — уже не ради суеверного ужаса, а из мстительного восторга, ради возможности взглянуть на посмешище, в которое превратился их враг. Затем возвращались к себе домой, ложились спать умиротворенными, как утомившиеся дети. В цирке они видели перед собой ту же страшную сказку про титанов, что в грошовых брошюрах, только лучше. Здесь она обросла плотью, здесь можно было собственными глазами увидеть бессилие чудовища. Они чувствовали себя победителями, не зная, кого им представляют в качестве врага.

Дядя сказал бы: не лезь не в свое дело, если хочешь жить, а не то и тебя посадят в клетку, но Леви не так уж редко поступал ровно наоборот. Если и был способ узнать о происходящем чуть больше, для этого нужно было сперва выбраться наверх. Не через главный спуск — там в любое время дежурили охранники. Нет, идти придется через лабиринт. Не так уж сложно будет украсть ключи у Шульца и отвлечь чем-нибудь громил. 

Леви не сразу заметил движение. Титан проснулся и сел, склонил голову к плечу, чуть приподняв брови, — будто без слов спрашивал у Леви, чем тот занят. Леви улыбнулся ему:

— Постарайся завтра после представления как можно дольше не спать.

* * *

На шумном рынке Митры было не протолкнуться — торгаши приходили сюда сбыть товар, богачи прогуливались по торговым рядам, не выпуская из рук тяжелые кошельки. Чем ближе к центру, тем шире становились улицы. Здесь к покупающим и продающим добавлялись паломники, желавшие увидеть статуи и поросший мхом камень великой Стены, некогда окружавшей столицу — тогда она была меньше себя сегодняшней раза в три.

Их было девять: все разные, каждый отличался от других. Была женоподобная фигура и заросший шерстью длиннопалый зверь, был громадный даже по меркам титанов великан, был тот, кто казался особенно крепким — вместо золота статую покрывала сталь. Они стояли полукругом, словно и теперь были готовы при необходимости защитить короля и всю страну. Леви не раз запрыгивал на их постаменты, чтобы взглянуть вдаль. Паломники касались огромных столпов, служивших титанам ногами, целовали холодный металл. Леви это казалось смешным — готовность большинства поклоняться тем, кого они никогда не видели вживую. Тем, от кого не осталось даже костей. Для него самого титаны были сперва сказкой, а потом, когда он подрос, — маловажной историей из далекого прошлого, на которую налипло столько паутины, что проще о ней забыть. И все же он почему-то вспоминал о статуях — пусть и не наяву, а во сне.

Митра, город, который так любила мать. Его улицы, его дома, запах чистого влажного белья на веревках, растянутых над головой. Его набережные, его лавки, его кошмары и чудеса. Его статуи — девять богов, от которых не осталось даже имен. Короля и то чтут с меньшим раболепием, чем этих истуканов. Каждый отмыт до блеска дождем, ступни натерты ладонями паломников. Тот, что стоит в центре полумесяца, кажется Леви знакомым. Не совсем человек, но почти: развитая грудная клетка, горделиво приподнятая голова. Волосы из чистого золота — глаза так и слепит. Он не уродлив, напротив — красив. 

Леви не решается к нему подойти, и тогда титан подходит сам. Он нагрелся на солнце, воздух рядом с ним чуть дрожит, как в знойный день. Леви запрокидывает голову, зажмурившись, чувствует, как его бросает в жар. И вдруг — прикосновение и не то быстрое падение, не то стремительный взлет. Он на ладони титана, поднесенный к его лицу — очень высоко над землей. Внизу шумит толпа.

Губы титана плотно сжаты, но в его взгляде что-то есть. Они будто не из золота, эти глаза. Все остальное тоже меняет цвет: светлые ресницы, темные брови, прямой нос. Горячее дыхание забирается под тонкую рубашку и штаны, кожа горит, но без боли или ожогов. Леви не знает, как прикрыться от него, не понимает сам себя. Ноги не держат, колени мелко дрожат. Леви опускается на колени, потом ложится на спину. Одежда истлевает. Лопатки, ягодицы, бедра, ступни — все полыхает огнем. Ему должно быть стыдно, но странное божество следит за ним с жадным вниманием, держит руку очень аккуратно, на прежней высоте. Леви отворачивается, но титан чуть поворачивает ладонь, и вот Леви снова смотрит ему в глаза. Не вытерпев, он кричит, не ожидая услышать что-то в ответ:

— Чего тебе?

А титан размыкает губы и на жарком выдохе произносит его имя. Оно отзывается во всем теле. Леви чувствует жесткую кожу ладони под лопатками и ягодицами. Чувствует взгляд, который скользит по ключицам и торсу, по бедрам — титан будто пытается его запомнить.

Леви медленно — воздух горячий, густой — кладет руку на пах. Зажмуривается и тут же заставляет себя посмотреть титану в глаза. Леви прерывисто дышит, сжимает пальцы и стонет, когда видит вторую ладонь. Она не касается его, чтобы не навредить. Закрывает его ото всех. Леви слышит голоса: на рынке всегда полно людей. Леви до них нет дела. Леви больше ни до кого нет дела. 

Пять, десять лет назад в Митре, той самой, но все же неуловимо иной, когда Леви просыпался на испачканных простынях, он тут же отстирывал их в ведре. Знал, что дяде наплевать, он и бровью не поведет, но ощущать подсохшее семя на коже было неприятно. Запах напоминал о том, как пахло в борделе: жиром, помадами и притирками, белилами для лица, взопревшим телом и влажным бельем, но семенем — сильнее всего. В Нижнем городе подглядывать за ним тоже было некому, но Леви почти забыл, как это бывает — проснуться и ощутить, как ткань, опутав бедра, приятно трется о возбужденную плоть, а по шее течет пот.

Точно то же, должно быть, представлял тот любивший погонять шкурку перед клеткой титана ублюдок, которого Леви выставил вон. Леви заставил себя подняться и долго плескал себе в лицо ледяной водой.

* * *

Хотелось отвернуться, но Леви заставлял себя смотреть титану прямо в глаза. Связка ключей нагрелась в потной ладони. Где-то на арене, не дождавшись, пока погасят лампы, вновь подрались тупица и гном. Разнимать их пришли оба громилы, а с ними — Кобус и Шульц. Леви в очередной раз порадовался тому, как просто было их стравить.

— Сейчас я открою клетку, и ты выйдешь сам. У меня нет копья,— Леви показал титану обе руки, затем случайно взглянул на его ладони и почувствовал, как заливается краской, некстати вспомнив сон.

Титан выбрался легко: чуть пригнулся и вышагнул наружу, расправляя плечи.

— Хорошо. Теперь идем?

Леви нажал рычаг, открывавший большую, в три человеческих роста дверь в лабиринт. Он не стал пропускать титана вперед, пошел первым в надежде, что тот поймет: в этот раз у него есть выбор. Остаться или уйти — может, на пару часов, а может, навсегда. Смотря насколько им повезет.

Ориентироваться по царапинам в разбавляемой лишь светом лампы темноте было непросто. Леви чуть не пропустил нужный поворот, но его выручил титан. Легко коснувшись кончиком пальца плеча Леви, он обошел его и встал там, где на стене была метка. 

— Чувствуешь свет, да?

Титан чуть наклонил голову — почти кивок.

До карьера еще не добрался рассвет. Небо было темным, высокие каменные стены защищали от ветра. Леви подстелил старую попону, которую захватил с собой, и уселся, скрестив ноги. 

— Недолго осталось. Скоро покажется солнце.

Леви чувствовал себя глупо, проговаривая мысли вслух. Титан опустился на ледяную землю рядом с ним, словно совсем не чувствовал холода. Его взгляд был устремлен на восток: там все ярче с каждым мгновением проступал румянец зари.

— Представляю, какой поднимется переполох. Кровожадное чудовище похищено уборщиком. Неплохой заголовок для статьи. А может, потянет и на целый роман, — Леви усмехнулся, откинулся на спину. — Шульц сойдет с ума, публика будет в негодовании и ужасе. Или это я сойду с ума. Увел титана, нарушил пару десятков законов. В подземелье меня уже отправляли. За такое пошлют сразу на виселицу, чтобы наверняка. Надеюсь, вздернут повыше — хочу напоследок увидеть небо над Митрой.

Леви забросил руки за голову, с удовольствием потянулся всем телом.

— В последнее время я многовато стал болтать. Ты, должно быть, мечтаешь, чтобы я наконец заткнулся.

А титан чуть сместился, нависая над ним, приоткрыл рот и, щелкнув челюстью, низким, скрипучим голосом произнес:

— Леви.


End file.
